Rubicus
by Shadowsouls0
Summary: Weiss never asked to be a princess. She never asked for her mother to die. She never asked for her father to focus solely on her. Ruby never asked to fight. She never asked to defend her home. She never asked to be taken as a slave. Both are broken. Both are hurt. Both are lonely. But when these two are inexplicably drawn together, they find what they've always wanted... friendship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The world of remnant

 **(a/n- okay** _ **wow**_ … **puns are even in the TITLES now it seems. You know, I won't give any explanation with this one, just read, enjoy, and soon you'll understand. Also, harsh language, nudity, maybe violence later, are abound in this story, so tread lightly.)**

 **(a/n- actually before we get into this, let me explain something. If you're not into Yuri pairings (they should be obvious soon enough) then don't read this. If you die-hard ship Nightshade (looking at you DragonManMax) then don't expect it here. Most ships here have already sailed. Okay, on with it!)**

"Wake up my lady."

I groggily opened my eyes, groaning as I blinked a few times, letting my eyes get adjusted to the room. I saw the familiar stone walls, the wispy sheets of silk flowing down from the four dark oak wood posts, and beyond them, I saw a man standing there. He was dressed in full bronze armor, torso, leg plates, shoulders, everything but his helmet. Behind his helmet however, I saw piercing blue eyes gazing at me, a head of flaxen hair just a ways above them. I slowly got up, feeling the breeze as she sheets fell off of me, exposing my silk robe. Red silk of course. I yawned, stretching out my arms as I looked over at the man. "What news have you brought me?" I asked. He shook his head, his eyes showing a genuine empathy and sadness that was rare among soldiers. Though, maybe not as rare among keepers. "The Rose Reaper has been captured I fear." he said, bowing slightly.

"What of her sister?" I asked, hoping at least _one_ of them had managed to get out alive. He smiled slightly at me, giving a little chuckle as he spoke. "She has joined the White fang, of Menagerie. From what I can tell, she is with their chieftain." he said. I slowly nodded, smiling slightly as I got out of bed, keeping my robe tight to my body. If she was in Menagerie, that meant that at _least_ she was safe. She left by conscious choice. "My lady, there is much to do today. We cannot allow ourselves to be distracted by our loss." he said, frowning towards me. I could tell he was concerned, it was just the way he showed it. I nodded, flipping my hair back over my shoulder as I walked over to him. "Thank you general. What matters must I attend to today?" I asked, smiling at him as we walked down the palaces hallways, lit by the familiar cast iron chandeliers. He nodded, going right back into his general state. Gone was the friendly face of a few moments ago.

"The Shogun of Mistral has requested a meeting, as well as the High Queen, or, Jarl of Atlas." he said, taking my hand and guiding me towards the royal bath house, the place I always went too in the mornings. I nodded, smiling slightly, "Ren and Nora both coming to us hmm? What could they want?" I muttered to myself. I was of course well acquainted with the new Shogun of Mistral and 'High Queen' or just Jarl of Atlas. They were, after all, two of my closest friends. Relations between the three of us were just fine. As for the Schnee's however… "What of the grimm? Anything I should know?" I asked, looking over at my general. He shook his head, giving me a small frown. I knew that look on his face anywhere. He was analyzing the situation, he knew something was wrong. "They have been a rather absent threat as of late my lady. I fear the demon has called them back to the isle." he said. The isle, the only place in Remnant that wasn't settled by humans. Though, it _was_ supposedly where the grimm came from, so I could understand that.

I walked into the bath house, shutting the door behind me as I smiled, seeing the familiar sight. It was really just a large pool in the center of the room with a stone table in the center, as well as the clothes I would be wearing later and a few plants nearby. I walked towards it, seeing the two familiar servants come forwards. Both women smiled at me as I simply held out my arms. There was no need for words, we'd done it a thousand times before. They grabbed the edges of my robe, one taking it aside as the other guided me through the waters towards the table. The other one came back and, despite the fact I really didn't _need_ them to do it, they both picked me up and hoisted me onto the table anyway. When they too climbed up it, I noticed one of them grabbing a rag, as the other grabbed a water jug. I just stood still and tried to keep an impassive face as I felt the water poured over me, the other woman rubbing the rag along my body to get rid of the dirt.

A few minutes later they both stepped down, holding out their arms to get me down. I complied, feeling myself splash into the water as they lead me towards the back room, the clothes I was supposed to put on no longer there. When I got in there, I noticed it was lit by candlelight, with three other servants looking over at my dripping wet form. The first two dried me for a few minutes before they left. Then the other three went to work. I did as they needed me too as they dressed me in my familiar attire, the red dress, armored boots, gauntlets, and then finally my golden and ruby headdress. I stood, walking out towards the exit to the room as the servants talked between themselves for a moment, likely asking each other why I wouldn't wear makeup like my mother. " _The answer's simple. I'm a warrior first, and an empress second._ " I thought to myself as I pushed open the door, nearly blinded by the light.

When I blinked a few times, I saw the familiar flaxen haired guard standing there, nodding towards me. "Empress Nikos." "Jaune, we're alone. Just call me Pyrrha." I said, smiling over at him. He looked around, then he nodded, turning around and taking my hand in his armored one, as the bronze gauntlets only went from my wrists to almost at my elbow. He started walking, and I had to lengthen my strides to keep up with him. Regardless Pyrrha, the Shogun… Ren, will be arriving shortly. Word came from the harbormaster of a ship with ruffled red sails, with the bow decorated by elegant carvings." he said. I just nodded, that was Ren's ship alright. Always did have a thing for the more artistic side of life. Unlike me that is, considering I just kept it simple if I could. "Oh, and my lady?" Jaune said before we got to the large doors that lead to the courtyard. He smiled at me,

"You're representing Vacuo, so don't kill anyone."

 **(a/n- indicated POV change (starting to understand what this is about yet?)**

"Chief?"

I looked up, away from my blade as I glared at the warrior that had interrupted me. He was in the reserves for our army, I had no question of that. He didn't have that battle hardened look yet. "Why do you interrupt me?" I asked quickly, lashing out towards him. I didn't like being interrupted when I was cleaning my blade, or my armor, or anything for that matter. He gulped, looking down at the ground. "King Schnee has requested your presence. He didn't say for what matter." he said. I glared at him, standing up to my full height. I towered over the little whelp, he was only five feet, at _most_. I grabbed my blade, sheathing it as I walked over to him, grabbing him by the neck and hoisting him off the ground. "You were trained to show no fear in the face of danger, no mercy to a surrendering enemy, and no remorse of your killings. You are a _warrior_ boy! Start acting like it!" I said, yelling the last bit as I tossed him to the side. He just looked at me in terror, gripping his neck as I walked past him, out of my tent and into the camp.

I saw men, the old, the young, and everything in between training with the practice dummies. " _More warriors, or warriors who seek to improve themselves. Good, they will keep us strong._ " I thought to myself as I approached the stables. The stable boys nodded to me, quickly getting out my horse. She was tall, dark furred, and one of the fastest steeds in all of Remnant. "Hello Midnight. It's been too long." I muttered, quickly mounting her. I slowly moved her over to towards the edge of camp, but then I turned her around, everyone watching as I spoke. "Brothers and sisters! I am leaving for the kingdom. Until I return, you are under the guidance of Spring!" I yelled, looking towards the tall, brown haired girl. Believe it or not, one of our best warrior's. I quickly spun my horse around, thundering off down the dirt path towards the kingdom. I felt my armor growing warmer against me as the sun hit it, as well as me travelling further south.

It was an hour's ride, but when I arrived at the kingdom's capital, Vale, there was no mistaking it. The high walls that had helped the Schnee's hold their rein for almost a thousand years were clearly it's most noticeable feature. I saw the guards near the top of the walls aiming their longbows at me, but I simply reached behind me, pulling out the familiar flag. Sewn into it was a Raven, perched on a crossing arrow and sword, both of them dripping with blood, all of it sewn onto a black flag, with the red circle in the center containing the symbol of my clan. The guards lowered their weapons, nodding to each other as I saw the massive gates opening. Once they were open enough, I rode through with ease, thundering past the people on the streets as I laid the flag on my horse's side. I rode through the streets, past plenty of shocked merchants, guards, and I almost ran over a slave walking past.

It was a five minute ride from the city edge to the palace, but it was hard not to see it. Built upon the top of the steepest hill in the kingdom, a shining dream of white marble and stained-glass windows pierced the very heavens, casting it's shadow onto the lands below it. I rode up towards it, right past the gate. The guards new me at this stage. Word travelled fast when you worked with the king like I did. I stopped near the stables, were I noticed the many slaves working it. You could tell them apart from the citizen's quite easily, what with the tattered rags they were. Some of them even wore rope belts around them since they were so large. I jumped off my horse in a running dismount, landing on the ground as the slaves took the young girl in. I expected she'd be clean by the time I left the palace. I started walking, as fast as I could, to the doors. Once I was past them it was a straight shot to the throne room. I walked past two guards and into the throne room where I saw him. The King of Vale, for which his empire was named.

"I know not your name warrior, but you stand in the presence of King Jacques Schnee! Know your place and bow before him!" I heard one of the guards say, walking towards me with his spear pointed at me. I shook my head slightly, giving the _obviously_ new guard a little smirk. "A Branwen does not bow to anyone. Unless they do it to pleasure their lover." I said, chuckling slightly as I saw the guard back away. He was showing fear at this point, it meant he would be a weakling in a fight. He was a recruit, I didn't doubt that for a second. The king, on the other hand, just held up a hand. I couldn't tell for sure, what with the mustache, but I was fairly certain he was smiling. "That's enough. Leave us." he said. The guard looked at his king oddly for a second, but then compiled, walking out past me. I gave him a smirk, but he just looked away, focusing on some point far off in the distance.

"I trust the Branwen clan is thriving?" he muttered, looking over at me with that both bored and somehow _incredibly_ interested expression. I never quite understood how he did that. I just nodded, "Indeed. My clan grows in power, but we grow restless in peace. We live for battle." I said, smiling at the thought. Every man, woman, and child among the Branwen's knows of battle. The Branwen clan can never know peace, not for long at least. Even when we worked for a king. He sighed, "You Branwen's always act like battle is your whore. When you're in her you love it, when you're out of her all you want to be is in her." he said. I chuckled at the old man's perverted attempt at humor. He was _clearly_ out of practice when it came to making jokes like that. "Clearly you have not called me here for banter. Do you have need of my clan?" I asked. If he got me all the way out here just to joke and banter, I'd kill him on the spot, king or no king.

"I have need of you actually." "I'm not becoming queen, _or_ polishing your scepter." I said, glaring at the old man. I'd dealt with _far_ too many of his attempts at flirting with me in the past. Though, I had to give him credit for persistence. Fortunately for him he never tried to actually touch anything more than my shoulder, or he'd be Vale's first one-armed king. He shook his head, "It's not relating to that, not that I would mind if it was, it's about my daughter, Weiss." he said, muttering the second phrase. I slowly nodded, that made a bit more sense. Weiss, from what I was aware of, was the one set to inherit her father's crown. Mostly considering the fact Winter, the eldest, had decided to join the kingdom's military instead, under the direction of general Ironwood. "I'm not exactly _great_ with kids…" I said. I mean, I was a mercenary. I wasn't exactly a _family woman_ at all. I mean my husband had to raise my daughter on his own since my clan needed me.

He nodded, "I'm aware. I need you to kidnap her." he asked. I raised an eyebrow, my head spinning with questions. What kind of request was that? Kidnap his own daughter? There _had_ to be more to the story. "May I ask _why_?" I asked simply, deciding to be more out right about it rather than subtle. He sighed, leaning on one hand as he absently moved his scepter around with the other. "She has become… soft. She must learn the harsh reality of this world if she is ever to rule it. She is smart, but she does not know life the way I do, the way _you_ do." he said. I nodded, biting back the urge to glare at the old king. He knew _nothing_ , of life like I did. He didn't know how to fend for himself in a world where everyone and everything is out to get you. He and I were _nothing_ alike. "It's a weak world, and only the strong may stand upon it… it will be done." I said, muttering the first bit of the sentence. He nodded again, smiling at me. I just nodded back, turning around and briskly walking towards the door.

"Leaving so soon? You just arrived here." he said. I didn't need to turn around to know he was staring at me. Or, more specifically, what _part_ of me he was staring at. I kept walking, not answering him. I didn't have time for his lecherous comments on my body, not when I had to kidnap a primping princess. "Look at me all you want old man, but that's all you're getting." I said, walking out through the doors as I prepared to shut them behind me. I could hear the old man sigh, but then he said something useful. "Can't blame an old man for trying. Make sure Weiss feels in _real_ danger. If you have to make it more realistic somehow… you have my permission." he said. I slammed the doors shut afterward, hearing the loud boom echoing through the halls. I took a breath, exhaling as I looked around, making sure there was no hidden assassin in the room. I figured there wasn't, but it never hurt to be cautious. When I didn't sense anyone, I walked out of the doors, preparing to head back into the city. " _So, the king wants to teach his daughter how the world works… how should I play this?_ " I thought to myself. There were _plenty_ of options for kidnapping someone.

There was the classic tie her up, throw her in a sack and then carry her to the clan. There was knocking her out with a sleep dart and carrying her back the same way. There was tricking her out near the cities edge, catching her while she was sleeping, catching her while she was bathing, the possibilities were basically endless. Then… there was the other bit of my assignment. " _Make her feel real danger. Make it more realistic. Couldn't afford to give me the details huh old man?_ " I thought as I walked outside, seeing the sunlight streaming towards me. I started to think about making it realistic. " _I could have the clan members beat her up a little… hmm, they could get carried away though. I could lock her in a jail cell… no, too ordinary. I could strip her of everything she has, make her feel truly helpless and have her feed off the rotten food we have left… hmm, maybe a bit extreme for this. So many choices…_ " I thought to myself.

I walked over to my horse, still thinking about how to capture and punish the princess, when I remembered something. I sighed, spurring my horse on as I felt a bit of annoyance. " _I forgot it was today for a second._ " I thought. The day I was referring to, of course, was my daughter's birthday. Without a shadow of a doubt I'd be able to find the person I was looking for in a bar. I rode through the city, keeping my eyes peeled as I looked at the local bars and breweries, taverns and pubs, or whatever else people wanted to call them. " _Where does that drunk bastard go to again?_ " I thought. It was hard to remember, he seemed to go to all of them. I just kept looking, trying to spot the man that looked so much like I did. As I was looking for him, I rode past what I knew as the female bath house. I reached up, running my hands through my long hair as I sighed. I needed a bath, the search would have to wait.

" _If Qrow steals my clothes again I'm killing him on the spot._ "

 **(a/n- POV shift again.)**

"Figures she'd be here."

I muttered as I looked over towards the armored woman that had just walked in. Raven Branwen, leader of the fearsome Branwen bandits and, if my father had his way, my new mother. She was clad in her familiar armor, almost entirely comprised of leather with a few hints of steal here and there. Most of her legs were exposed, in a way that most would deem scandalous to say the _least_. Her arms had iron gauntlets on them, swirling patterns carved into them, stretching from her wrists almost to her elbows. She had a large sheath at her side, no doubt holding her _absurdly_ large blade, supposedly made of the hardened blood of her foes. The only other armor she wore was her chest piece, one which, while it did cover between her waist and to her shoulders, was _clearly_ not large enough, considering the fact you could see almost all of her large breasts. When she turned to walk towards the place she would leave her gear to change, it was rather easy to see most of her rear as well, considering her armor just extended down in a small strip. Enough to cover her private parts but, well, not much else.

I leaned back down in the water, submerging up to my neck as I waited for her to step back out. I had no doubt the second she saw me she'd walk over here. She didn't like me, but she _loved_ to annoy me. It wasn't like I could just _hide_ either since, despite there being plenty of naked women in the bath house, none of them had white hair, like I did. " _It's days like these where I contemplate just bathing in the royal one like Weiss._ " I thought to myself. Once I became a soldier, I decided to live more like one and less like a princess. I denounced my claim on the thrown and joined the army. Thankfully I was skilled in combat, so I rose through the ranks quickly and was _easily_ able to afford my own home. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the woman walking out. The black hair that went down to her waist was hard to miss, even if the practically glowing eyes weren't.

Those eyes locked onto mine as she gave me a little smile, slowly walking over towards me. She kept that cat-like walk she always had, but I could tell she was swaying her hips just a little bit more as she walked over to me. She sat down, leaning back and spreading her arms out wide, flaunting her large chest in front of me as much as possible. "Fancy seeing you here Winter." she said. I glared at her, sighing as I moved back, sitting on the concrete step she was on, feeling the water slipping off my own chest. I set my arms in my lap, looking over at the confident woman with the strongest glare I could muster. "You knew I'd be here wench. What do you want?" I asked. Usually if she saw me she wanted something… though it could just be to flaunt her larger chest in front of me, as was often the case. She shrugged, intentionally exaggerating it so her breasts would bounce with her shoulders. "Can't a girl drop in and see family?" she asked.

"Family? Your brother isn't here… he _better_ not be that is." I said, looking around for any birds or men in the area. She laughed, pressing down on the ground and moving closer to me, enough that her hand was behind my back. "He isn't. I need to find him actually." she said. I looked away from her, looking up towards the wooden ceiling, with a few holes in it, as I spoke. "Why would I know where he is?" "You're his bitch aren't you?" I spun around, splashing a bit of water towards Raven as I felt my face burn bright red. I covered my breasts with my arms as I nearly yelled at her. "Why would you think that! As if I'd _ever_ do… _that_ with that drunk old bastard!" I said, glaring towards the bandit. She chuckled, a deep and velvet sound as she moved closer, close enough that there was only a few inches of water between our legs. "You don't have to lie to me. You're _exactly_ the type he goes for. Tall, fiery, big… well, maybe not as big as me but, you're getting there." she said.

" _And there it is…_ " I thought to myself. None of my conversations with her were over until she pointed how her chest was _so_ much bigger than mine. She moved over, my right hip against the wall and my left hip against hers, I felt her wrap her right hand around me. She was trapping me like she had a thousand times. I forced myself not to yelp as I felt her glomp a hand on my breast with her other hand, slowly moving it around. "You've gotten bigger since last time. Been doing that routine I told you about? He'll _love_ it if you keep it up you know~" she said, putting a sultry tone on her voice as I grabbed her hand, pulling it away from me. I looked over at her, seeing her smirking towards me. "You should come with me you know, I know _everything_ Qrow likes. I can make him marry you on the spot… or maybe just mate with you right there." she said, whispering in my ear at this stage. I felt my face gradually getting hotter and hotter with each word she said.

SPLASH!

I moved back up, my face covered in the somewhat colder water of the bath house as I moved away from Raven, standing up and glaring at her. "Groping a soldier… you've got some nerve." I said, glaring down at the woman. She shrugged in that same, breast bouncing way as before, but this time she smiled, standing up next to me and grabbing my hand. She pushed me back, until we were both in waist deep water, then she spoke. "Just wait until Qrow's doing it, he's _much_ more rough than I am~" she said, smirking at me. I just pulled back, quickly walking towards the changing room. I was _not_ about to let the woman keep messing with my head and filling it with thoughts of her brother. " _I guess she does have a point… NO! BAD WINTER! DON'T LET HER GET TO YOU!_ " I yelled at myself, quickly walking towards the changing room. I looked around, seeing Raven just sitting in the bath, jumping up off of it and sitting, completely naked, on the edge, only her feet in the water.

"Don't let that pervert get to you Winter. Just get dressed, and go home." I muttered to myself, walking into the changing room before I saw my clothes. They were laying where I left them but, considering I was still soaking wet, I just grabbed them with one hand, walking over to one of the stone seats with a curtain in front of it. Though, when I got there, I noticed someone else's clothes occupied the stall. Raven's. I should've left, but curiosity got the better of me. I walked over, pulling up her armor as I raised an eyebrow. " _She doesn't wear a bra? Or underwear? Seriously?_ " I thought. The only clothes there were the one's I could see she was wearing. I was about to turn around, only to suddenly jump back, seeing said woman pulling back the curtain. "About to take my clothes huh?" she said, looking down in my arms, as I'd yet to put down her leather armor.

I tossed it back, about to speak, but then she walked in, shutting the curtain and smirking at me. "I understand it. You're clothes are for the meek of this kingdom, weak and in need of guidance. _Mine_ are for the strong, those that provide that guidance. So tell me Winter," she walked over to me, grabbing my own white robe as well as her armor. She held my robe in front of me, "Are you Winter the meek?" then she moved it over, holding her armor out in front of me. "Or Winter the strong?" she asked, smiling up at me. I took a step back, looking down at her armor. Then I looked back at her, seeing her smiling slightly. She walked out, taking both sets of clothes with her. I followed, seeing her sitting down on a simple wooden bench. "I don't need to dress like a whore to be strong." I said, glaring at her as she set both sets down, spreading her legs and folding one set over each thigh.

She laughed, "Whore's wear simple robes of silk, and dance with the grace of a fallen eagle from the heavens. _I_ wear clothes of leather, light and strong, and I dance with the grace of my namesake. If anyone's wearing whore's clothes, it's you." she said, smirking at me. I felt my face heat back up as I pulled my arm back, about to punch her. She just reached up, and it felt like I hit a stone wall. She gripped my wrist, pulling me back. I blushed when I felt her own skin against mine. I felt a prick in the side of my neck as I tried to speak, only to feel my eyelids dropping, my muscles relaxing. "So you are weak. I should've known. Like your sister. Don't worry though, I've been told to make her strong. I can do the same to you." she said. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was her whispering in my ear.

"Sleep well Winter. And when you awake, I will make you strong."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Possession

I stood up, donning my armor as I smirked at the nude female beneath me. " _That was easier than expected._ " I thought to myself. Typical for her kind, insult them enough about something personal and _eventually_ they snap and attack you in rage. I always found she was self conscious about things relating to her body. Left a fine opening for me to knock her out. I grabbed her clothes, as well as the familiar sack hidden beneath the wooden bench. "It's been too long since I fed off anyone." I muttered, giving a little smile as I set the sack down next to her. I honestly couldn't believe the whole routine of me flaunting myself in front of her to piss her off actually _worked_. I'd expected some kind of resistance from an exorcist so high ranking in the military. "Then again, I suppose you don't know the truth yet… how funny." I muttered, letting out a giggle as I reached down, preparing to stuff her in the bag.

"Don't you touch her."

I looked up, smiling as I saw the man standing in front of me. The piercing red eyes, messy black hair, black cloak, black chainmail armor and long sword drawn… no doubt about it. "Sorry Qrow… did you want some first?" I asked, looking down at the still unconscious Winter. He glared at me, walking forwards as he pointed his blade at my neck. He moved until it was pressing against my throat when he spoke. "I'm giving you one chance. Get out, or your head's rolling on the floor." he said. I just smirked, shaking my head slightly as I felt the tip of the blade hit the side of my neck. I felt a stabbing pain as he swung, his blade hitting the side of the wall as I looked down, seeing my body hitting the floor next to Winter's. I clicked my tongue, "Been awhile since you decapitated me." I muttered, focusing as my body began melting into the familiar black substance.

"Yeah yeah, now reform into a bird and get out of here." he said. I looked over at Winter, frowning slightly. She may have suited Qrow as a mate, but she suited _me_ far better as a meal. " _I guess I'll have to feed on someone else._ " I thought to myself as I shut my eyes, focusing on my head this time as my body formed together, remaking itself into the shape of a raven, my namesake. " _Come on now, you can't tell me you haven't thought about feeding on her. You're as demon as I am._ " I said, communicating through his head, as talking as a raven never ended well for me. He just scoffed, trying to kick me as I flapped away, landing on the nearby hole in the wall that lead to the roof, acting almost like a vent. "I am _not_ like you Raven." he said. I just smirked to myself, flapping up through the vent and into the sky, heading back towards my home. It would take some time before I could fully reform my body after that nasty attack Qrow pulled. " _He feels it, the urges to hunt, kill, dominate and conquer. He can't hold them off forever._ " I smirked wider as I flew past the city walls, down the familiar path through the skies.

" _It's just a matter of time._ "

 **(a/n- yeah… that came outta nowhere. Anyway, new POV!)**

I sighed as I walked along the outskirts of the kingdom, walking along the dirt path. I was close to the wall, near one of the farther corners of the city, as I so often was. I reached down, feeling my trusty rapier at my side. " _Always have it with you. Just in case._ " I heard my mother's familiar warning. I felt a pang in my chest, gods I missed her. I turned my attention back to the barren path, only to find I suddenly wasn't alone. Up ahead, lying in the dirt, was a splotch of red. I walked over, left hand on my rapier just in case, and went to investigate. When I walked up there, I was shocked to find that the red was actually what looked to be hair. The tips of hair more accurately, the rest black as the night sky. Beneath it I saw a girl's face, a long slash mark coming from her chin up to her forehead, going over her left eye. It was hard to tell what it was made by, but considering the tattered brown rags she was wearing, I guessed it was a whip.

I looked around, seeing no one nearby in the area. " _If she is a slave, maybe her owner thought she was dead… wait what if she is dead?!_ " I thought, slowly moving down the slight incline towards her. I reached down, tentatively placing two fingers on her neck. I felt a pulse. She was still living, quite surprisingly. I looked around, smiling slightly as I saw what was nearby. A little cabin I always used to play in as a kid. Maybe I could get her there and do something about her wounds, figure out who she is. I reached down, grunting as I hoisted her up, letting her arm flop over my shoulder as I dragged her up the hill, towards the cabin that lay at the top. When we got there, I reached around my neck, pulling out the small key that I'd found on my first visit here, the place where me, Winter, and Whitley used to play… back when mom was still around.

I walked in, letting out a sneeze as I felt the dust stirring up in the room. I hadn't been here in awhile. I pulled her over to the small bed in the corner, quickly laying her on it. It took some effort to get her into a position that looked _somewhat_ comfortable, what considering the fact that the mattress hadn't been laid on in five years, but she looked calm in her sleep. I reached over, pulling a chair near her before I walked back, shutting the door. " _Who are you?_ " I thought to myself as I sat down, looking over the girl. She looked young, younger than me even, with soft, pale white skin, nowhere _near_ as pale as mine of course, but still. I reached over, feeling her hand. I was surprised to find that they were incredibly calloused, the way I'd expect a warriors to be. Curious, I felt up her arm, up until her shoulder.

I did the same with her other arm, and found the exact same results. She actually had _incredibly_ defined muscles, as if she'd been training to fight for a long time, or maybe even _had_ been fighting a long time. It was quite a strange comparison, having the innocent and child-like face with the rugged arms and hands of a warrior. It didn't seem to fit. "What's your story…" I muttered to myself, watching as her eyes dashed beneath her lids, flying all over the place. A girl lost within her dreams. I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about as I unsheathed my blade, figuring I'd take the time to clean it.

 **(a/n- that was quick,** _ **another**_ **POV change! This one won't last long either. (being as it's a dream segment)**

"No… not again."

I stood there, my eyes widening as I saw them coming towards my home, towards the coast of Vale, towards Patch. I looked over, seeing Yang looking at me the same way. She was scared, and that made it even worse. I looked at the house, the place I grew up, and I felt it, the familiar calling. " _No… NO! I'm not her… I'm not her…_ " I couldn't stop my legs from moving towards the house, no matter how much I wanted to. I could hear the distant sound of Yang pleading, begging me to run away. I couldn't hear her, I couldn't hear the explosions of catapults in the distance. No, all I could hear was the beating of my own heart in my ears. I walked into the house, and I saw Yang turning around, grabbing dad, who was already wounded, and running him to the escape ships with the others. My feet carried me downstairs as I reached around my neck, pulling out the silver key.

I opened the door at the basement, the one I _swore_ to dad and Yang I would never open again. I hated breaking promises, but I knew the Branwen's better than they did. They were ruthless, they would kill civilian or soldier, they wouldn't care. I had to stop them, I at least had to _try_. If anything I would at least buy the others time to get off the island, back to the safety of Vacuo, with Pyrrha and Jaune. I walked in the room, and I saw it laying there. The long, black rod that served as my means of wielding it, stretching up almost as tall as I was. At the end of it, I could see the blade. It was bright red with black markings along the edges, and it still had that familiar red blood stain along the bottom half. I hadn't touched it since the last war… not in two years. I felt it calling to me, the sounds of battle suddenly coming into focus.

" _Listen to me Ruby. If you touch this blade again, you will never be able to put it down, not until all your foes, and even your allies, lie broken and bloody at your feet. You will lose sight of yourself, and the blade will take you as it's own. Promise me you won't touch it?_ " I heard the voice of my father saying. I remember… that the younger me said yes. That I would never become 'her' again. That I would stay as daddy's little girl, his little girl, until I was of age. He wanted so badly to keep the adorable little kid he knew from before the war safe. He wanted so badly for me to just _forget_ about my actions. About the guilt of killing, about the number of father's, mother's, sons, daughters, all the soldiers I'd slain. Every face was a family, every face was someone's child. I knew that better than anyone. He wanted so badly, to keep that little girl alive.

Well sorry dad, but that little girl died a long time ago.

I grabbed the blade, and I felt the sounds from around me come rushing in, right as I felt the familiar grip of my scythe settling into my palm. I shut my eyes, and I felt it, something I hadn't felt in years, something I'd almost forgotten. Yet it wasn't mad, it welcomed me like an old friend. It had been so long that I couldn't tell what it was at first. Even when I stepped out into the open, scythe drawn, and saw soldiers running towards me, even then I didn't know what I felt. Even when I'd rushed them, disappearing between the houses as they dropped one by one, their heads lopped off or their bodies severed at the waist, even then I didn't know. It was only when I went into town, when I saw their higher up, the commander of their little battalion, as they'd refused to send all ten thousand to this little island, only when he surrendered and I had my scythe to his neck, only then did I know what it was.

Power.

 **(a/n- okay, back to Weiss)**

I looked up from my blade, hearing the girl coughing. I looked up, seeing her slowly opening her eyes, a high pitched groan of pain coming from her. She looked at me, brilliant silver eyes gazing at me. " _Woah… never seen that before…_ " I thought. I'd heard stories of people with silver eyes, that they were supposedly the long lost descendents of great warriors, but of course, I'd never _seen_ a silver eye in my day. Until now. I smiled slightly at her, "Hello there." I said gently, trying to be friendly for a change. If I started ordering her around she might panic and attack me. I didn't want to hurt or kill someone, not when it can be prevent at least. She looked up, blinking towards me a few times. Then she looked around, taking in her surroundings. She looked around for a second before her eyes rested on me, blue eyes meeting silver ones.

"Open up!" I heard a deep, male voice say. The girl flinched back, looking at the door in fear as I saw her, likely unconsciously, holding a hand up to her left eye, where her scar was. I glared at the door, but calmly stood and opened it anyway, unlocking it with the key around my neck. When the door opened, I saw three men. One burly man holding a whip, likely the overseer, one tall man in full iron armor, the bodyguard, and one fuming man in a fancy coat. He was likely the girls owner, if my original suspicion was right and the girl was in fact a slave. He looked over at her, "You have my property I believe." yep, she was definitely a slave. I shook my head slightly, smiling up at him. I walked inside, sitting down next to her again as I turned. "I found her on the side of the road, I didn't realize she _belonged_ to anyone." "That's cause the little bitch ran away!" he said, nearly shouting it as the girl shirked back.

I turned, glaring at the man. "I would kindly ask you not to swear in this place. There are children present." I said. I wasn't lying, the girl _did_ look young enough to pose as a child, maybe fifteen or so. His face flushed, likely for a different reason, but he nodded nonetheless, looking a bit embarrassed. "My apologies, regardless, if you'll kindly hand her over we'll be on our way." he said, the overseer walking forwards with one of the most sinister smirks I'd _ever_ seen on his face. Personally I felt disgusted to even be a part of this. "What does she do anyway? She doesn't look like she works in the fields." I said, looking at her face. She didn't have seeds in her hair, scratches from brambles on her hands, and she didn't have tanned skin like almost any slave that worked in the fields did. "She's the 'entertainment' at our parties if you must know. I've made a fair bit of money off her already. Just bought her earlier this year, rebellious little runt. Third time she's run away." he said, rambling. That was how most noblemen were, they'd start rambling on and on about their money and their problems.

I looked back at the girl, seeing her crouching further into herself, her eyes pleading with me to do something. The overseer walked over, eliciting a cry from the girl when he started yanking her out by her hair. I just sat there, watching them go. "Wait!" I said, standing up and dashing to the door. The noble looked behind him, raising an eyebrow at me. "What?" he asked. I took a few breaths to calm myself, then I looked down at the girl. I remembered my teachings, my training, and I realized I couldn't just watch this girl being taken to what was likely hell on earth for her and not do _something_. "How much do you want for her?" I asked. The man looked at his guard, the two of them smirking at one another. Then, a highly predictable outcome happened. "BAHAHAHA! You couldn't afford her." the noble said.

"Name your price." I said, reaching for my coin purse at my side. The man stepped back a bit, his face taking on the serious quality of a man talking business. He looked up for a moment, likely doing some math in his head. "Five thousand lien. That should cover it." he said, still smirking slightly. The look on his face when I pulled out fifty one hundred lien coins from my purse and held them out in a clutch fist. "Done." I said. He blinked a few times, wiping at his eyes as if in shock. All of them looked in shock, even the girl who I was trying to buy. Then he nodded, "Okay… who should I make the deed out to?" he asked, pulling out a piece of paper and a quill, marking out his own name and grabbing some ink. I smirked slightly, walking over and grabbing the girl's hand. "Make it out to Weiss Schnee." I said.

The effect was instant, the man dropping the deed, his mouth dropping open as it fell to the ground, a drop of ink from the quill following it. The girl looked at me oddly as well, her eyes wide as she realized who had just purchased her. The man chuckled, reaching down and grabbing the deed, writing my name in place of his own. "Well met princess. I would've asked more if I knew who you were… if you're our kingdoms next leader, the future might not be so bleak after all." he said, chuckling again as he handed me the deed, taking the money. He started walking away, and I figured whoever he worked with would be asking why he didn't try and get more out of the princess of Vale. "Guess I just swindled a swindler huh?" I said, looking over at the girl. Her eyes were still wide at the prospect of being owned by a princess. She bowed slightly, getting on one knee before she looked up at me.

"Get up. Come on, we're heading home." I said, holding out a hand. She looked at it oddly, but hesitantly took it. I reached over, folding up the deed and laying it in my coin purse before I took the girl's hand again, holding it as i guided her down the road. She was silent all the while, never once speaking. " _Maybe she can't talk?_ " I thought. The man said she was 'entertainment' at parties… safe to say she didn't sing or dance based on the way he said it. Maybe she just didn't want to talk around me? Or anyone? I wasn't sure, and frankly I wasn't sure how much it mattered anyway. She was his slave, now she was mine, I didn't need to know what he did with her, cause I sure as hell wouldn't be doing the same thing.

It took us awhile, maybe half an hour, before we arrived at the castle gates. The guards looked at me oddly as I guided the girl towards them. The shorter girl tried to get behind me as the guards approached. "Hark lady Schnee. Who is slave's owner whom you bring to the palace?" he asked, looking down at me. I reached into my purse, pulling out the deed and showing it to him, said piece of parchment slowly unraveling. "I am, thank you very much." I said. The guard's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he walked back over to his post, telling the others to open the gates to the palace. The girl just stared at the place in awe as I walked forwards down the path, talking to her all the while. I just hoped she could hear me, even if she couldn't respond. "Listen, when we get in here I'm explaining to my father that you're my slave. Don't be surprised if I have to do something… uncomfortable to you to let him know it's real. Just don't talk, let me handle it. Okay?" I asked, looking back at her.

She smiled holding up her left thumb in a gesture of approval, nodding her head. I turned around, " _Great, she doesn't just LOOK like a child, she ACTS like a child, how appropriate._ " I thought. I had a feeling she'd get on my nerves pretty easily. I walked in through the halls, the girl slowly spinning around with an awed expression behind me, as if she'd never been anywhere like it. " _Then again, she was a slave…_ " I thought to myself. I cut off my own thoughts as I saw us nearing the large doors that lead into the throne room. I walked over to them, taking a few breaths as I grabbed the girl's hand behind me. " _Hope for the best._ " I thought, then I pushed open the doors.

 **(a/n- I get the feeling they'll be** _ **a lot**_ **of POV changes in this story.)**

"Ozpin."

I tried to ignore the voice as I looked around, seeing that the monastery was free of life… well, other than Glynda. "Glynda, did you say something?" I asked, looking over at the woman cleaning the alter. She was clad in the typical garb of worshippers, though her hair was still hanging out behind her in that familiar style. I thought the outfit suited her better than the tattered rags she'd had when we first met. "No master. I did not." she said, shaking her head as she looked up at me. I'd bought her long ago from a… less than godly master, and I'd even given _her_ the deed that said she was owned by me. Even so… she stuck around. I wasn't sure _why_ but, she actually wanted to work for me. "Glynda… please just call me Ozpin, or father Ozpin if you wish, but please stop calling me master." I said, looking over at her.

She just frowned at me, "Sorry Ma… father Ozpin. I still wake up thinking you'll have me…" "I will _never_ do that to you Glynda. No self respecting exorcist would." I said, giving her a slight glare. I was angry of course, just not with her. The fact I'd had to buy her from one of my own students, an _exorcist_ , disgusted me enough. To think he had used her to sate his own desires… " _I thought I'd taught him better…_ " I thought, turning back around and looking around in my chapel. I looked towards the stain glass windows and ornate front doors, only for those doors to be flung open. I looked over them, my cane thudding against the ground as I felt the cross around my neck start to burn. I knew that presence anywhere. I saw the familiar man, swathed in a long, black robe over dark chainmail armor walking forwards, a long sword sheathed over his back. That wasn't what interested me though.

No, what interested me was the nearly nude woman in his arms.

"You tread on hallowed ground demonspawn." I said, glaring towards the man as I gripped my cross around my neck. I heard said demon chuckle, walking forwards and laying the girl in front of me, near the altar. "Relax Oz, it's just me. Raven got to her, mind purifying her?" he asked. I looked down at the girl, the white hair gave it away quite easily, even if the blade in front of her didn't. She had her own robe draped over her body, though the rest of her clothes were at her side. I sighed, walking towards her as Glynda watched, shaking slightly. Another reason I took her in, she could sense the powerful aura a demon excreted, a power that even most exorcists, like Winter, didn't have. "Again? How did trick she her this time?" I asked. This wasn't the first time Qrow's more dangerous twin had taken down an exorcist. She attacked us all, but she seemed to have a particular grudge against Winter.

Qrow chuckled, "What was it the other two times?" he asked. I sighed, looking down at Winter with a pitiful gaze. Of course the girls own insecurities were always her downfall. The first time it was her beauty, the second time it was her rear, and now, if I hazarded a guess, "She flaunted her breasts I'm guessing?" I asked. Qrow laughed, nodding at me before he turned around, taking a swig of his flask before laying it back into his cloak, walking away from the monastery. He stopped at the entrance, the candles around him suddenly going out as I saw his eyes flash, burning red spheres coming from beneath his cloak. "Keep her safe Oz, got it?" he nearly growled at me. I just nodded, knowing how he was. This satisfied him it seemed, as he shut the doors and walked away right afterwards. It wasn't something he had to _ask_ for, I would keep her safe regardless, as I did with all of my students.

Though, he didn't care about my other students now did he?

"Glynda, get the holy water and the salt." I said. She nodded, dashing towards the back room as I walked over to the altar, grabbing out a small knife and gripping the cross around my neck, slowly pulling it off. When Glynda ran back in, she made a circle with the salt, then sprinkled holy water over Winter's covered body. I saw Winter slowly open her eyes, revealing them to be the familiar red color. Raven had her under her spell again, no question of that. I laid my cross on the edge of the salt, pressing my index and middle finger onto it as I got on one knee. "Heavenly father, hallowed be thy name, reveal to us what the demon hath concealed." I said, repeated the familiar incantation. Winter slowly stood, the robe slipping off her body as she bared her teeth at me, both sets growing slightly longer. " **Release me exorcist!** " she yelled, the voice deep and booming.

I ignored her, standing back up and taking my knife to my hand. I felt the dull pain as I sliced across, letting my blood fall upon the cross. "In blood I bind thy to the cross, I bind thy to death. Release this girl, for the lord compels you!" I said, clasping my hands together as I saw my blood flowing along the salt, glowing a bright gold to match the cross. I saw Winter, or at least, the demon that was controlling Winter's body, start twitching, it's eyes flashing between red and blue as they tried lunging at me, only to hit an invisible field the salt had made. I focused once more, "The power of the lord compels you! Release this child of his!" I yelled, reaching in and laying my hand on top of Winter's head, the bleeding hand at that. She started scratching at my hand for a few seconds before her eyes dulled to gray. She fell to her knees as I stepped into the circle, careful not to break it. I looked down at her, seeing her leaning back and shutting her eyes, a black mist leaving from her open mouth and quickly hitting the golden flames the salt had made. It burned away, leaving only the air around us as the flames slowly died down.

I stepped back, Winter falling to the ground as I turned away, the salt having burned away as well. I grabbed my cross, placing it back on my neck as I walked towards the altar. "Glynda, cloth her, and don't forget to perform the purification ritual on her. It should keep Raven's little 'pet' from coming back for awhile." I said. Glynda nodded, hoisting Glynda over her shoulders and grabbing her clothes, rushing into the back room to purify her soul and then cloth her flesh. I went back to the altar, sitting back on my knees again as I looked up. " _Ozpin._ " I heard a voice saying in the back of my head. I tried to ignore it, but the somewhat pretty and _incredibly_ creepy female voice was too easy to recognize, and hard to ignore. " _My child, my child, she is alive._ " I heard her say. My eyes widened as I stood, looking around at the room.

I saw all the candles in the room suddenly go out, and even the light coming from the windows seemed to dim, casting the room into darkness. I saw the shadows morphing, moving around in front of me. Then two, red, spots, showing up in the middle of it's face. " _The isle will be revealed, and I will finally be released._ " she said. I saw her stride forwards, and I felt the shadow's grasp around my chin, pulling it up and forcing me to look into the red eyes. I saw the red bleed down, forming into a mouth and, a split second later, a smile. The eyes moved past, and I felt the voice right against my ear. " _I'll be counting the days until we meet again, my little exorcist~_ " the voice purred before the figure backed away, giving one last smile before I saw the shadows fade back to where they were, the candles re-lighting themselves and the sun's rays coming back into the room. "Father Ozpin?" I heard Glynda say, looking in from the back room, her hands covered in salt. She'd finished the ritual earlier than expected.

I turned to her, feeling a wave of tiredness hitting me. "I'm… I'm going to rest Glynda. Suddenly I'm not feeling so well. Tell my flock tonights service is cancelled…" I said. I felt bad about cancelling the service, but being visited by the demon lord herself was something that called for it. Glynda looked at me, concerned, "Are you alright Ozpin? Do you need my assistance?" she asked, walking over to me and laying a hand on my arm. I looked over at her, about to refuse, then I felt the wave again. I leaned forward slightly, her wrapping my arm over her shoulder and placing her hands around my midriff, slightly moving me forwards. "Just… help me get to bed Glynda." I said, feeling my head start to spin. I was getting old I suppose, usually I wasn't _this_ tired after seeing her. No matter how much it took to resist her temptations.

Glynda walked into the back room, past the door I knew Winter was in and towards the very back of the church. She opened the familiar door, the one with all the symbols drawn on the inside, meant to keep out any unwanted demons. She guided me to the simple bed across the room, gently laying me down on it. I felt the soft mattress and smiled at Glynda slightly. "Thank you Glynda." I said. She smiled down at me, surprising me by laying down next to me, wrapping her arms around my midriff. She leaned her head into my shoulder and traced a hand on my stomach. I saw the familiar purple light appearing on her finger as she drew a glyph on me. It was a simple healing spell, one most exorcists knew, but Glynda knew it before I even tried to teach her, surprisingly. I just leaned back, smiling slightly as I felt Glynda's magic healing me. I let my eyes shut, one final thought coming across my mind as I let myself drift off to sleep, Glynda at my side.

" _The isle will be exposed… I must warn the others._ "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Slave or The Promised?

 **(a/n- because we know nothing about Penny's maker (that doctor guy that's had about 2 seconds of screen time), we're just going with Ironwood as her father… not that it'll be that important for very long.)**

I took a nervous breath as I grabbed the girl's hand, walking in through the doors towards the throne room. I saw my father, the light from the stain glass window behind him gleaming off his bejeweled, golden scepter. As well as his crown, nearly concealed in the unruly mop of white hair. His brow furrowed in confusion as I drug the girl inside, standing up as straight as I could in front of him, just as I was taught. "Weiss? This is… most unexpected. Why do you bring a peasant into the throne room?" he asked, gesturing behind me at my new slave. I looked back, seeing the girl turning her eyes to him, blinking a few times before looking back over at me. I turned back to my father, clearing my throat. "She is not a peasant father, but a slave. I am now her owner." I said, forcing the words not to catch in my throat. It was hard to say that I owned someone else, probably because it made me sound so much like… well, my father. He looked at me for a few moments, his eyes disbelieving, then, he did something I never thought he'd do, even when the isle itself froze over.

He laughed.

He laughed that arrogant, wheezing laugh of his for a few moments, setting down his scepter and wiping at his eyes by the end of it. The girl and I shared a glance, I could tell she was as confused as I was. When he finally regained control of himself, he leaned back, smiling at me. "It's about time. I've been trying to get you to go to the market for months now. I'm glad to see your taking the initiative yourself." he said, still smiling as he slowly shifted his eyes over to the girl next to me. She moved back, her eyes widening a bit. She could sense the cold and nearly dead man behind my father's smile. She was afraid of him, hell so was I. "Who are you?" "..." She didn't answer, simply standing there and gazing at him like he'd caught her doing something she shouldn't be. He grunted in slight anger as he moved to stand.

"It's fine father, she's mute." I said calmly, making up the excuse as quickly as I could. I figured I couldn't use the 'deaf' excuse since she'd reacted to him talking to her and laughing, but I could at _least_ use the mute excuse, since she seemingly refused to talk anyway. My father nodded, his smile growing as he stood, walking towards us. I braced myself to get slapped… again, but then, he did something else. He wrapped his arms around me, patting my back. "You're just like your mother, so very clever… I'm proud of you Weiss." he said, smiling down at me. I just stood there, somewhat shocked he'd offered praise at all. The girl just smiled at me, seemingly enjoying the fact that I was getting attention from my father. I slowly moved my arms around, hugging him back for a second. It was so… bizarre. I mean, the only hugs I'd gotten in the last three _years_ were from Winter and the many servants around the palace.

When he pulled back, still smiling, he looked over at the only other person in the room. "Now, I'd ask that you leave me to my duties, I still have a kingdom to run." he said, turning around and walking back towards his throne and, likely, the study that sat right behind the throne room. The place where he conducted everything he needed to do to keep the kingdom running. " _Aaaaand we're back._ " I thought to myself as I turned around, taking the girl's hand and dragging her out into the hallway, shutting the doors behind me. I walked outside of the room, only to suddenly see a small cup filled with brown liquid right in front of me. "Coffee milady? Brewed in Menagerie, heated by the hearth-fire alongside today's lunch, just the way you like it." I heard the familiar voice say as I looked down, seeing the smaller man in front of me. I smiled at him, accepting the small cup normally used to serve tea.

"Thank you Klein." I said, giving him one of my rare smiles. One of the few servants that seemed to genuinely care about me, Winter, Whitley. He was nearing bald but, I guess old age would do that to you. He had brown hair still on the sides, but more on his face than on top of his head in the form of a well taken care of mustache. His eyes were light brown at the moment, showing that he was concerned about my health… if I remembered right. "I always find that he keeps that throne room freezing." "I'm used to it by now." I said, smiling over at him. After a second though, I heard the sound of teeth chattering. I looked over, seeing the girl… " _Wait, did I ever catch her name?_ " I thought to myself. I reached into my pocket, fishing out the deed that I'd signed, showing that I was her owner… I was still disgusted at the premise. When I looked down the page, I finally found her name, as a side note at the very, _very_ bottom, written in quite a hurry might I add.

" _The slave prefers to be called Ruby._ "

Ruby, as I now knew was her name, was rubbing her arms, nodding towards Klein as her teeth started chattering. I looked back, seeing Klein frowning towards her. "Shall I… fetch your slave a blanket Miss Schnee?" "No… fetch me another coffee." I said, looking down at him with an emotionless gaze, the best impression of my brother I could do. He raised an eyebrow but nodded regardless, knowing not to disobey an order. As soon as he walked away, I looked around, then handed the warm cup to Ruby. "Drink this, it'll warm you." I said. She looked at me, her eyes sparkling with wonder for a moment, but then she nodded, smiling as she happily drank the beverage down, holding her hands over it after a moment. I couldn't help but smile at Ruby's own little smile. It made her seem even more childlike and, if I was honest, more adorable.

It was maybe five minutes later when I saw Klein come back, carrying another coffee in his hands. The second his eyes met Ruby's, and saw the smile on her face, he smiled back. He understood. He took the cup from Ruby, handing me my own. "The wrong Schnee is in charge of this kingdom…" He whispered, just loud enough so that I could hear it. I slowly nodded, making it less than obvious. Klein, Winter, a lot of people at the palace thought that my father had outlived his reign. He was a great economic leader, and under him our kingdom had flourished, no questioning that. But beneath it, we had also become enemies with _literally_ every other kingdom in existence. With my father's greedy and isolationist views, we weren't making any friends. I saw Klein walking away, before he turned around, smiling at me. "I should also mention that lady Winter requests your presence in the monastery. She didn't specify why however…" Klein said, walking around the corner before I could say anything.

"Great…" I muttered, hunching down slightly as I felt my practiced blank expression replace itself with something far more depressed. I looked over, seeing Ruby walk in front of me, her eyes flashing with concern. "I'm fine Ruby… it's just that Winter's so… cryptic sometimes. It gets frustrating." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway, talking all the while. "I mean, I get it, she's an exorcist, but is it _so_ hard to just tell me why I'm needed _before_ I take the trouble to come all the way down there? I hope it isn't another little brawl, I'm not dressed for battle in this thing." I said, gesturing down to the dress I wore, leading down towards my feet. Despite the fact I could fight in almost anything but shackles, and even in them on some occasions, it was still nice to _know_ if I was going to be fighting. Ruby just nodded along with me as I kept rambling on, us walking past the front gates.

"Don't even get me _started_ on Whitley. He's my brother and by custom I'm supposed to love him, but he's _so_ much like my father, except younger and… creepy. I mean I found him spying around in my clothing drawers, then later in my personal bathroom. I even walked in on him trying on some of _Winter's_ old clothes. Winter's! I mean he almost _looked_ like her in them too! That made it _so_ much more awkward when I walked into his room without knocking next time. He said he was planning on seeing how long he could pull off the disguise that he _was_ Winter to dad but, I think he was just trying on her clothes because he was a little creep… I honestly can't believe we're related." I said as we walked past the palace gates, walking into the city. I felt my face flush slightly red as I realized that, during the walk from the palace to the city, which took _easily_ twenty minutes, I had been talking Ruby's ear off about my problems.

When I looked back though, I found that she was nodding, and even showing some form of interest with her eyes. Of course, I didn't doubt she would just be saying words like 'yeah' or 'uh huh' or something along those lines, not wanting to interrupt me. I turned back around and walked towards the familiar tall steeple rising up in the distance. I saw Ruby just looking around, taking in the sights. One's she was likely not used to seeing if her previous owner's statement was anything to go by. " _She was the 'entertainment' at my parties if you must know… what kind of sick man…_ " I thought as I felt my own anger building. Even if she didn't act as childish as she did, it would be _obvious_ that Ruby was no older than fifteen, and she might even be able to pass for thirteen or twelve in the right lighting. What kind of man was he to have her as 'entertainment' at a party filled with other nobles?

"Weiss?" I felt myself torn from my thoughts as I approached the steeple, or rather, the alley next to it. I saw Winter standing there, her neck with a small, red marking on it, likely from a puncture wound, and her wearing that same, white silk robe she normally had when she wasn't working. Her eyes immediately gazed towards Ruby, who smiled and waved. She must've not gotten off the same vibe from my sister as my father. Winter looked at me, "Is she-" "She's my slave alright. It was the only way I could explain her to father." I said, glaring slightly at Winter. While it was _technically_ true that I owned Ruby, I didn't really want to. I mean, more than anything I wanted to find out where she was from and just take her back there, let her live out what remained of her youth like she should… provided she had a family left that was. Winter nodded, turning around and walking down the alley. "Come with me." she said, looking over her shoulder.

I took Ruby's hand, guiding her down the alley with Winter, only for Winter to stop at the edge. I stopped as well, my eyes widening as I saw what looked to be a tall man standing before us, blocking the path. Winter turned, and so did I, only to see two slightly shorter men blocking the path back. "The Schnee sister's huh? The boss will pay good for these two." the tall one said, letting out a low chuckle. I gripped my rapier, turning to face the smaller one's as I heard Winter drawing her own weapon. Suddenly though, I heard Winter drop hers. I looked back, my eyes widening as I saw her standing there, her mouth open, but no sound coming out. "Mage… mages…" she said, seemingly struggling. My eyes widening as I turned, only to suddenly feel it. I gripped at my chest, feeling as if someone had their hand wrapped around my heart, and they were squeezing it, _hard_. I turned my head, seeing one of the men holding out a red glowing fist towards me, the other facing the same thing towards Winter, though his was likely around her lungs, or her neck. I looked at Ruby, "Do… something." I said, falling to my knees as I gripped at my chest.

Ruby just smiled, her eyes flashing as she slowly started walking towards the taller man. He just laughed, "What're you gonna do little-" That was as far as he got when Ruby struck. She hit him hard, palm striking his stomach with enough force to get him to double over in pain. Then Ruby grabbed onto his shoulder, flipping over him. The next thing I saw was him fly back over, knocking the two mages back down. I looked back, seeing Ruby's foot extended. I knew she was the culprit. I stood, the mage's spell broken, and grabbed my rapier. Before I could even move I saw Ruby dash past me, smiling as the mages stood, focusing on her. She was a blur as she moved past them, swinging her hands back, straight as blades, and forcing the sides of them into the backs of her opponent's necks. I saw them crumble to the ground as Ruby turned, looking over at me and Winter, our jaws both dropping at the display. Her next action was… somewhat odd.

She giggled.

Then she stepped onto the taller man's back, leaning down at the waist and bowing before standing up straight again, jumping down and smiling at me. "Umm… where did you _find_ her?" Winter asked, looking over at me. I slowly shook my head, looking over at the girl that had just _easily_ taken down three men that brought two of the strongest women in Vale to their knees in seconds. Winter walked over, holding up a cross to the girl. She took a step back. "We need to take her to Ozpin." she said, looking down at me. I raised an eyebrow towards my older sister, slightly confused. So Ruby was good at fighting, why did that warrant taking her to Ozpin? "Why exactly?" "Because she stepped away from the cross when I held it towards her. I doubt she's possessed, but it's better to have Ozpin check than to allow a demon to live in the palace." she replied, looking back at me, a ferocity in her eyes I knew all too well. She wouldn't back down.

I sighed, grabbing Ruby's hand again as I stepped over the unconscious would-be kidnappers, walking towards the familiar church. Winter walked past me, heading towards the church first as I followed down the gravel path. I felt a slight resistance as Ruby reached up, holding her chest. I raised an eyebrow, "Well? Come on Ruby." I said, tugging on her hand. She let out what seemed to be a silent sigh as she followed me, walking forwards, gripping at her chest with her other hand the whole time. Maybe Winter was right, maybe she _was_ possessed by a demon. When we walked in, I noticed that some of the pews were spread apart, Glynda, Ozpin's assistant and, though he'd never admit it, caretaker, was sitting on the ground, cleaning off the altar in front of her. "Glynda. Is Father Ozpin in?" Winter asked, walking towards the woman in the black robe. Said woman turned around, smiling and giving a slight nod towards Winter.

"Yes. He had a rather powerful vision earlier however, just after he exorcised you. He may not be able to-" "I'm fine Glynda." I heard the familiar, deep voice say. I looked over, seeing Ozpin smiling towards us, walking over with the help of a wooden cane. Normally he didn't use it unless he was either hurt or _incredibly_ tired. The second his eyes saw Ruby, he stood a bit straighter, and he walked over, stopping right in front of us. "Who is this child?" he asked, gesturing towards Ruby with his unoccupied hand. I looked back, making sure he was pointing at Ruby and not me or someone else, and just nodded. "Ruby. We want to make sure she isn't possessed by a demon." "I can tell you now that isn't your problem." Ozpin said, walking over and standing right in front of us.

"Wait, if it isn't that, what is it?" Winter asked, looking towards her teacher. As an exorcist, of course Winter had trained under Ozpin, the strongest of them all. Keeping the grimm and other demons at bay was what he did best, so if he said something was up with Ruby, something was up. "Weiss, order her to take off her shirt." he said, looking over at me. I raised an eyebrow, both weirded out and somewhat impressed. He'd known I was Ruby's master, _and_ that Ruby was a slave, just by looking at us. I just repeated the order, Ruby's face tinting red as she complied. When she raised it, I held back a gasp, Winter doing the same thing. Ozpin just nodded sagely. "I thought so." he said. What he was referring to was no doubt the long, purple chain that ran around Ruby's stomach, as well as a black one that ran just above her bra, which was really just a strip of fabric that kept her from being indecent.

Ozpin held out a hand, his a faint, green aura surrounding it. "Binds of black magic are cleansed with light. Bring an end to this child's blight." he said. I saw the bottom chain, the one made of purple, quivering for a second before it shattered. I looked up, seeing Ruby holding a hand up to her throat, taking a few breaths. "What just- HEY! I can talk again!" she said, her voice high pitched and further cementing my belief that she was just a kid. Winter looked at the other chain, seeing Ozpin leaning further against his cane, Glynda walking over and letting him lean on her as well. I just looked at Ruby as Ozpin was guided towards the back, likely exhausted after that little use of power. "Ruby?" I asked, slowly walking towards her. Ruby turned, smiling at me, this one innocent, and bright enough to light up the somewhat dark chapel. "What is it Weiss?" she asked.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked. Someone that could take down mages and people twice their size… I wanted to know who I was dealing with. Ruby smiled, walking over and looking down at the pew. "May I sit down?" "Um, yes?" I said, somewhat weirded out that she was asking me for something so simple. Ruby smiled at me, sitting down as Winter and I did the same. I had a feeling it would take awhile. "My name is Ruby Rose. I was in Patch a few years ago when the Branwen's invaded it. After they managed to take me down, I was sold from owner to owner over the years. The most recent one had me fight other slaves or trained mercenaries in his house in front of his guests. That's why he called me the entertainment."she said, keeping that same, kid-like innocence about her the whole time. I held back a sigh of relief when she said that, somewhat thankful she hadn't gone through what I'd been thinking of at such a young age.

"Who put that bind on you?" Winter asked, pointing towards the one running over her bra. Ruby slowly reached up a hand, gently laying it onto the chain as I saw it quiver slightly, as if fearful of her touch. "I don't know. I was captured, knocked out and, well, I woke up with them. I couldn't talk and my body would follow the orders of anyone who held my deed. It's all that kept me from killing my other masters." she said, giving off a slight giggle as I felt my face pale. She'd nearly killed her masters… _I_ was her master now. Ruby must've sensed what I was thinking, because she shook her head, smiling at me. "Don't worry! You seem like a really nice person! I won't kill you… I couldn't if I wanted to as long as you have that deed." she said, looking down towards my satchel, the thing where I kept my few potions and, as of now, the deed to her. Ruby looked down at her discarded shirt, her face slightly red. "Can I put that back on please?" she asked.

"Of course… wait, why do you keep asking me to do these simple things?" I asked. I found it rather odd that she was asking for my _permission_ to do these things. It wasn't as if I'd told her to ask me whenever she _breathed_ or something like that. Ruby frowned as she pulled her shirt back on. "Sorry… with my last master, if I did anything without his permission, he'd punish me… maybe eventually I can do things without asking again…" she said, frowning as she looked down at her hands. I did as well, and I noticed that they were visibly shaking. I frowned as well as I stood, taking one of her hands in mine. "Well don't worry, I won't punish you for something so stupid." I said, smiling down at her as silver eyes met blue ones. Ruby let out a little giggle as she stood, looking over at Winter. I followed her eyes, Winter was just smiling at us. "By the way Winter… why did you call me down here?" I asked, considering the fact that we'd gotten sidetracked by a bunch of kidnappers, then saved by Ruby.

"Raven got a hold of me, so I was making sure she hadn't gotten to you too." she said, her face masked with a deadly seriousness. I blinked a few times before I sighed, slightly shaking my head, "How did she rope you into hitting her this time?" "She flaunted her bust…" Winter said, looking away from me with a slight blush on her face. Ruby, as I would expect from someone that didn't know Winter and Raven's little bouts, sported a confused expression, "Umm, what?" she asked, blinking a few times and cleaning out her ear with her finger as if to ensure that she was in fact hearing that right. I just sighed, looking over at Ruby, "Raven is the leader of the Branwen bandits, and Oum only knows why she chose Winter to start antagonizing _literally_ every time she shows up. She's done _sooo_ many things to try and get her unconscious." I said, looking up as I tried to remember them all. Of course, Winter made my job easier by just starting to state them herself.

"She's gotten me drunk, bribed guards to get me outside, flaunted her rear, flaunted her hair, flaunted her body in just about every way as of now, outright fought me in the city streets, you get the idea. Her brother keeps stopping her though… I owe that old bastard a drink now that I think about it…" she said, looking down and glaring at the floor. I sighed, again, knowing that the 'old bastard' she was talking about was really the only one I could personally ever see her marrying. "You mean Qrow?" "Yes that's… wait, how did you know his name?" Winter asked, me and her both looking over at Ruby. Ruby's face suddenly resembled her namesake as she looked away, rubbing behind her head. "Umm… the theme! Uh, they're both named after birds right?" she asked, looking between the two of us nervously as I saw a faint bead of sweat falling down her face. I glared at Ruby, I knew she was lying… then I remembered. "Ruby, tell me the truth, that's an order." I said. Ruby's jaw nearly dropped as she looked at me. She held up her hands, covering her mouth, but I saw the chain binding tighter around her. She seemed to be struggling to hold it in. "She's got willpower, I'll give her that." Winter said, looking down at the chain. Eventually though, Ruby broke.

"He's my uncle!"

She blurted it out before outright collapsing on the bench, panting. Me and Winter looked between each other for a moment. " _You're_ Raven's daughter?!" We both asked, our eyes slightly panicked. Everyone in the kingdom knew that Raven had a daughter, but nobody knew _exactly_ who she was. Had we just found out the hard way? Ruby shook her head, "Well you see my dad married Raven and had my big sister, then Raven disappeared, he remarried and, well, had me. Qrow's always been there as my uncle, well okay _really_ he's only my sister's uncle but, yeah, the name sort of stuck around." she said, smiling slightly. Me and Winter just stood there, completely silent for a few moments, just trying to process what the little girl had said...all in one breath mind you. Ruby raised an eyebrow towards us, "Did I go too fast?" "Yes." me and Winter both said, my head slightly spinning from the amount of information Ruby had given us so quickly. She repeated the same thing, still talking fast but hey, at least this time we could _understand_ her.

"We should, probably take you to Qrow." I said. Winter nodded in consensus. Ruby shook her head, almost violently, before dashing over to me, grabbing onto my shoulder as her eyes widened before me. "NO! Let me stay as your servant!" she said. I stepped back, Ruby doing the same as Winter and I shared a look. Then we looked at Ruby, both of our expressions one's of sheer surprise. "Just hear me out! Okay, so whenever I start fighting, I get a little… carried away sometimes. Don't get the wrong idea! I love fighting! I just don't like killing things other than grimm. Whenever I fight with my scythe sometimes I can't control myself and I go a little crazy, sometimes I start killing people that aren't even my enemies. So, I always had my sister around to keep me from doing that. If I'm under _your_ power Weiss, then that won't happen, you can just order me to stop. You get a servant/bodyguard/confidant, and I get to keep what's left of my sanity. We all win!" she said, this time taking two breaths in order to say everything.

I just slowly nodded, it made sense I guess. I'd heard of the 'blood-madness' that warriors sometimes got, an old wise tale to keep kids from fighting more than anything, but I guess it was far more than that for Ruby. The stories always told of people that got so caught up in their fighting that they began to kill their allies and, in the more dangerous cases, even their families. "Okay Ruby… you can stay." "YAY! I _promise_ I'll be the best servant you've ever had!" she said, giving me a salute and a bright smile. I just nodded, looking over and finding that Winter was smiling at the two of us. Before I could ask what she was smiling about, I heard what sounded like the doors opening. "Winter? I hadn't expected you here." I heard a deep voice say. I turned, standing slightly straighter as I saw the familiar gray and black haired man walking towards us. He was dressed in what looked to be a suit of chainmail knight's armor, the hood currently pulled down, exposing his short hair. He had a stern expression on his face as Winter saluted. "General Ironwood sir!" she said.

"At ease… both of you?" he said, suddenly looking over and seeing Ruby still saluting me. Ruby let out a little surprised noise before she put her hands behind her back, smiling over at the general. "Who's this?" "My… servant, Ruby." I answered. It felt wrong to call her a slave, considering the fact that she was doing it of her own free will. Ironwood slowly nodded, holding out a hand towards me. I took it by habit, waiting patiently as he leaned down, kissing my hand as he had down a thousand times before. The common practice with a princess. When he stood again, he met Ruby's eyes, the general's serious gaze meeting the younger girls wide eyed, somewhat curious one. "Why're you staring?" "Why're _you_ staring?" Ruby asked, smiling at the general. I felt my breath hitch, Winter's doing the same. For Ruby, a mere _servant_ in Ironwood's eyes, and a _slave_ in the eyes of the law, to talk back to Ironwood like that… it may as well have been a death sentence. Though, he just smiled back, laying a gloved hand on her head for a second before he walked past her, heading towards the back. "Is Ozpin in?" Yeah! He just ex-er-cised me!" Ruby said, still smiling.

Ironwood chuckled, turning around and walking towards the back room. "Take care of Weiss alright Miss Rose?" "Can do Jimmy!" Ruby said, mine and Winter's jaws damn near hitting the floor as Ruby just casually waved towards the general, turning back around and smiling at us. She giggled, "What?" she asked. Me and Winter looked at one another, then back to where the general was, then back towards Ruby. "How did he know-" "Oh that. I used to go over to his home all the time! Back when… back when Penny…" Ruby looked at the ground, and I saw tears gathering in her eyes as she sniffed, wiping at them. I frowned towards her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Winter caught on, taking her other shoulder with her hand. She looked up, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as she sniffed. "Don't get caught up thinking about that Ruby." I said, giving her a small smile.

Ruby just nodded, wiping away at her tears as she smiled at me and my older sister. "Thanks… it's okay. Penny… she's been gone for along time. I should just get over it already…" "No, you shouldn't." I heard Winter say, glaring at Ruby as she nearly pushed me aside, taking both of Ruby's shoulder's in hers. Ruby looked up at Winter, her eyes widening a bit as I stepped back, seeing Winter's own gaze piercing Ruby's. "When you 'get over' the death of a loved one, when you no longer feel _anything_ about a friend you had to lose, it is when they are truly gone, and you become no better than the foul scum that have kept humanity divided all these years, and that nearly destroyed us! Remember her fondly, it is good to look back on the past. Just don't dwell upon it." Winter said, giving Ruby a serious but, somewhat soft gaze. An odd combination, but it seemed to work on Ruby. She just sniffed again, nodding and smiling towards Winter. "Okay… I'll try."

Before Winter could say anything else, I heard what sounded like a slight grumbling noise. Ruby gripped at her stomach for a second, her mouth a second later. "Ruby?!" Me and Winter both exclaimed, moving over and holding onto her for a second. Ruby swallowed whatever it was, panting for a second as she looked over at me. "Sorry… I haven't eaten in so long the bile is starting to taste normal. I didn't think about _not_ throwing up until I realized we were in a church." she said, looking up towards the stain glass window that made up most of the front. I just nodded, looking towards Winter. Winter nodded as well, patting her stomach. "You know, I'm getting a bit hungry as well. Perhaps you should return to the castle and dine Weiss?" Winter asked. I just nodded, smiling at her slightly as I stood, helping Ruby up with one hand as Winter stepped back, heading for the doors. It helped that I _was_ starting to get hungry myself. I hadn't eaten since that morning. The three of us started walking out, Ruby smiling over at me. "I'm surprised you're okay being my servant Ruby. You agreed so easily…" I said, still somewhat confused. Even her explanation didn't make much sense. Ruby just smiled,

"I try not to break my promises… _especially_ to the dead."

~~~ **\- for those that don't read JALR Agency (A better fanfic than this one honestly), this means POV change now**

Weiss raised an eyebrow towards me, but continued walking nonetheless, not questioning the whole promise thing too much. Thankfully. I didn't want her to remember… I didn't want her to know the truth about all this. " _Ruby, take care of her for me, will you?_ " I heard the familiar, sweet voice say. It was from a long time ago, an old memory. I could still remember it, the flashes of hair, the sweeping motions of her hands along a loom as she made me my favorite cape after mom died. Everything she did had such a strange flow to it… kind of like Weiss did. Like they were dancing to a song in their own heads. " _This wasn't how I intended it… I hadn't intended to become her slave… but I think this could work, especially since she doesn't remember._ " I thought. Then again, I didn't expect her to remember something like that. I didn't _want_ to remember it, but if I didn't, then who would? It was only three people that saw… and one of them was already dead. I smiled as I looked ahead of me. I remembered the familiar humming tune she used to do, and I started humming along, helped me remember her more.

" _A promise is a promise, I'll take care of Weiss, okay Mrs. Schnee?_ "


End file.
